Shattered
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: He held her close and she breathed in shakily. 'It's ok, Snips.' he said, Even though he knew it wasn't and the lightsaber wound in her stomach reminded him of that horrid fact THIS IS AU READ AN IN PROLOUGE!
1. Prolouge

_Evil Plans! As war rages throughout the galaxy, both separatist and republic forces are spread thin across the systems, causing desperate measures to be taken. As more Jedi leave the order, the Sith and Sepratists only seem to be growing, but the Sith's rule of two is still intact... Isn't it? On Tatooine, Darth Maul is reunited with his Master, Darth Sidious, and the two form a dastardly plan bringing one Jedi Knight ever closer to the dark side and his ominous destiny._

_A few moments later on Coruscant Anakin Skywalker receives an urgent Hostage video containing his former padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano and evil Sith, Darth Maul requesting Anakin's presence on a Separatist frigate in the Outer Rim. Will Skywalker be able to control his emotions when confronting the Sith or will his heart, once again, rule his mind?..._

**((Only Authors Note: I hat starting in the beginging so the story will start with Anakin entering the frigate. No, I don't care if you think it's a crappy place to begin considering the fandom I'm writing for started with the fourth movie Yes I'm aware of the stuff that happened with Sidious and Maul butnfor purposes of my story it's different THIS IS AU SO THE STUFF WITH SAVAGE DYING AND SIDIOUS TORTURING MAUL DID NOT REPEAT DID NOT HAPPEN-_- THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS OR FAVORITES OR EVEN FOLLOWS! I LOVE IT AND IT MEANS THE WORLD TO THIS WANNA BE WRITER! Also I'm sorry for any OOC with Maul, but I wanted to write from more of how I thought he was in the first movie I mean don't get wrong Sam Witwer is fantastic and the writers are amazing! But this is just my view of how Maul would handle this sort of thing.))**


	2. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Part I of Shattered: Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep**

"Sir," said the battle droid," We found this Jedi on board sneaking around the prison cells. He appeared to have been looking for someone. We confiscated his weapon. But he came almost willingly."

Ahsoka Tano looked up from the spot where she was suspended in air by force binders to see two droids holding her former Master, Anakin Skywalker, in place while another, holding the his weapon, walked towards the hooded figure in the cemetery of the room that she knew was Darth Maul.

No, she thought, No Master, why did you come. It's a trap!

She caught her Master's eye and smiled slightly. Anything to get him to stop the look he was giving her. It was the same look he had given her when Cad Bane had held her hostage and when the Son had kidnapped her and almost killed her. It was a look of pity mixed with anger. But not at her, at her captor.

Their moment was interrupted by the Sith in the room.

Maul turned on his heel after he grabbed the lightsaber from the droid's claw and smiled, showing his jagged teeth at the Jedi in front of him.

"Anakin Skywalker," Maul growled," So happy to finally meet you."

Anakin wrenched his gaze away from his padawan to glare at the Sith.

"Maul," Anakin said," Let her go. Whatever grudge you have from the events of the past she's not part of it."

Maul laughed.

"That day is, for once, not what this is about," the monster sneered," The truth is, my Master wants you. I don't know why but he values you per say. I think you're worthless. But he is my Master and I will do as he says."

Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"There can only be two Sith," Anakin said," How is this Sith your Master if Dooku is already his apprentice?"

Maul chuckled.

"The Count," the Dathomirian said," has long overstayed any welcome he had. Or thought he had. M Master has requested someone younger with more experience. More outlooks and less well, putting it simply, whining and incapability to get things done. Now to business, Skywalker. I would savor this, but as soon as I'm done here my Master and I are off to bigger and less time consuming things."

Maul walked to where Ahsoka was suspended.

"I heard that in the Jedi," he said," Master and Padawan are connected. Bound by a special link. I wonder..."

There was nothing Anakin could do before the lighsaber was plunged into Ahsoka's stomach. And a choking sound echoed off the cold unfeeling walls.

Anakin's eyes widened as did Ahsoka's and he could see her eyes watering with tears.

"No," he whispered," No."

Ahsoka made another chocked sound as the lightsaber retracted from her gut and the force binders released her, causing her to fall hard on the duratseel bellow.

"No," he screamed as he struggled free of the droids grasp and ran towards Ahsoka's body and knelt beside her.

For the love of the force, no.

"Master Kenobi, in grave danger your former padawan is."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was greeted by Yoda and Mace Windu as he entered the council chamber. It was just the three of them in the room, which concerned Obi-Wan even more.

"Why," he asked," What has happened to Anakin? Is he alright?"

Obi-Wan knew Anakin was going through some tough times and when his former apprentice got emotional, well, there was n telling what he would do.

"Have a seat," Master Windu said."There is much to discuss."

The three council member seated themselves in their regular spots, though Obi-Wan would much rather have been standing. Standing had always helped ease his nerves.

"A transmission from Darth Maul given to Skywalker last night, it was," Master Yoda began," Found Young Tano, the dark one did. A hostage to lure Skywalker into a trap, she was. Know why, we do not. Rescue Skywalker, you must Obi-Wan."

"Why was I not given this news last night," Kenobi demanded, jumping from his seat.

"Up until ten minutes ago we didn't know Skywalker was missing," Mace said, rising as well," When Captain Rex informed us he didn't report in for the mission briefing, Yoda and I decided to look for him since he wasn't answering his comm. We found the communicator on the floor and the room a mess. We went through the holo recordings on the device and found the message. Maul said if Anakin didn't come to meet him on a Separatist frigate on the Outer Rim, Maul would kill Ahsoka. So naturally, young Skywalker went walking into a trap."

Obi-Wan ignored the last sentence.

"He will kill her either way," Obi-Wan said,"if he hasn't done so already. This is very bad.

"Hurry you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, limping towards him," In terrible danger, Skywalker is. Not just from this Sith, but from himself as well. Powerful are his emotions, cloud his judgment they do. The force, be with you I hope, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed slightly before running out of the room and towards the hangar where his fighter was waiting for him.

Anakin picked up his padawan off the cold durasteel floor and held her in his arms.

The lightsaber wound left a huge burnt hole against her maroon uniform and it was highlighted even more as she shivered.

Anakin brought her closer to his chest, maybe hoping, praying, he could stop her from shaking by warming her up just a bit. Maybe it would help. Maybe.

"Hey, Snips," he managed to choke out.

Maybe if I keep her talking, he thought, maybe she'll stay awake. She has to, she always has to say something witty and smart back to me. She's Snips. She's my Snips.

"H-Hey S-Sk-Skyguy," Ahsoka said shakily," I see yo-you still can-can't stay out o-of tr-trouble."

"Yeah," Anakin said, voice cracking," That's why you have to stay awake. Stay with me, Snips. Help keep me out of trouble. Ok? Please, Ahsoka. If you're not with me, who else will have my back? Or tell me not to do something stupid and ridiculous and insane? And who'll do those stupid ridiculous insane things with me if you're gone huh? I need you. Please. I need you. Please don't leave me."

Anakin didn't care how weak he seemed or that Maul was watching. It was just him and Ahsoka right now.

Ahsoka smiled, putting a hand on her master's cheek.

"I'll ne-never le-leave you, Master," she said," I'll al-always be wi-with yo-you. I-In the Force. Yo-You were the be-best Mas-Master anyone coul-could have asked for An-Anakin. M-May t-the Fo-Force be w-with y-you, Skyguy."

Suddenly, Ahsoka's head fell back and the hand started slipping from Anakin's face along with his tears.

And the only sound that filled the room were sobs coming from the broken and beaten man kneeling on the ground.

As Obi-Wan flew into the atmosphere of Coruscant, he could feel a tremor in the force. Then, a sudden surge of anger. Then sadness. Then blind rage. And he knew. Obi-Wan knew what had just happened.

Ahsoka Tano was dead and Anakin Skywalker was spiraling out of control.

Anakin caught her hand, which landed over his heart, in his mechanical one.

"Ahsoka," he said," Ahsoka!"

He knew, though. Knew Ahsoka was dead.

He touched their foreheads together and rocked back and forth.

Maul laughed as he neared the Master and his fallen Padawan, twisting Anakin's lightsaber in his hand.

"Throw them into a holding cell," Maul said."If Skywalker is in danger, Kenobi will not be far behind."

Anakin closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Ahsoka's still form as he heard the sound of droid's marching against the floor of the ship's deck.

He heard the door open and he knew there were at least twelve magna droids armed with electrostaffs behind him.

"Stand up," he heard one command," And put your hands behind your head and don't move."

Anakin stopped crying abruptly and suddenly there was a look of hate in his eyes.

Anakin stood, shaking with rage, but he didn't stand still for long. Instead, he launched himself at Maul with a scream of rage.

Maul chuckled as he stepped to the side, causing Anakin to fall onto the hard floor. Then he kicked Anakin in the stomach, causing Anakin to fly forwards onto a diagonal step and he felt his flesh rip, forming a cut.

The Sith was over the Jedi in a matter of seconds, chocking him with the force and making his captive turn around to face him.

Maul used the force to pull Anakin so that he was strangling the Jedi with his own hands. The Jedi knight clawed at the arms, gasping.

"I know that we did not meet on Naboo all those years ago, Master Skywalker," Maul sneered,"But I can assure you of this, if you try to do something that stupid again, you'll be reunited with your Padawan and Master Jinn sooner than planned."

Anakin just glared back, panting.

Maul smiled darkly and squeezed tighter until Anakin's struggling ceased and he was a limp form in the Sith's hand.

And as Maul let Skywalker's body fall to the ground, the Sith could not help but think of the Jedi like a mirror hit with a hammer with the pieces of its once whole self shattered onto the ground, never to be put together again without the cracks showing where the reflective glass had broken.

When Obi-Wan landed, he expected to be met with something. Anything. A dozen battle droids, a few super battle droids, even a droidika or two would have eased his nerves at this point.

The lack of security was making Obi-Wan highly uneasy. Perhaps because he knew that meant Maul knew the Jedi Master was coming for Anakin.

Either way, Obi-wan didn't really care as long as he got Anakin, and hoped to force, Ahsoka, off the ship alive.

Obi-Wan could feel the dark side in the ship and, as he made his way stealthily down to the holding cells, the air grew tense with rage and confusion. The rage was becoming almost suffocating as he neared the third holding cell on the left and he knew who was behind the steel door.

"Anakin!"

Anakin's eyes didn't look up from his padawan's body as the door flew open and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway, hand over his mouth as he saw Ahsoka's body in Anakin's arms.

Anakin silently stood up, Ahsoka's limp form in his arms, and walked over to Obi-Wan, who had his and Anakin's lightsabers.

Anakin placed his padawan's body in his former Master's arms and balled his hands into fists after Obi-Wan gave the younger man his lightsaber.

"Anakin," the older said," I'm so sor-"

"Where is Maul?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan eyebrows furrowed and the fact that his former padawan would not look him in the eyes scared him. Anakin just kept staring at the ground.

"Anak-"

"I'll ask one last time before I tear the ship apart searching for him."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin," he said," Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I will not stand here and allow him to murder another one of the Jedi, Obi-Wan," he yelled," Now where is he?!"

Obi-Wan looked down at Ahsoka and closed his eyes when they reached the charred black hole in her stomach.

"I can't tell you," Obi-Wan said, sadly," Anakin your heart is not in the right place. Vengeance. Revenge, it's not-"

"This is not revenge!" Anakin yelled," This is justice! This is justice for Qui Gon! Satine! Ahsoka! I'm doing what you wouldn't, what you couldn't and I am taking him out before he kills anyone else!"

Anakin gripped his lightsaber even tighter as he began to walk away.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan yelled," Come back! You don't even know where he is!"

"I'll find him!," the wayward man yelled," I don't need your help!"

As Anakin looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan saw tint of gold in Anakin's blue eyes, but the Jedi Master just told himself it was his mind playing tricks on him.

As Anakin stormed down the halls of the separatist cruiser, he raged over the past events.

How could the Jedi speak of not taking revenge, when revenge was just justice?

How could they speak of not forming attachments, but give fellow Jedi homes and families and expect them not to feel angry or scared or confused when one of their family members s killed?

It wasn't right or fair.

As Anakin was nearing the cargo bay, he heard a loud bang from behind him and heard several blasters cock.

"Hault right there Jed-"

Anakin didn't even let the droid finish before he cut down its entire patrol squadron.

Maul must be close, Anakin thought.

Anakin discovered he was right as he walked into the docking bay and hid behind a few crates.

Anakin spotted Maul giving orders to a few droids. Maul was obviously trying to leave as quickly as possible. He must've known Anakin would come for him after Obi-Wan rescued him. Anakin thought it was odd that Maul wasn't looking for Anakin's former Master.

But that didn't matter to Anakin. Not now, anyways.

The only thing that mattered to Anakin Skywalker now, was vengeance. He was going to get it.

As Anakin stepped from the crates and walked towards Maul, he could only think of blood. And as he smashed the droids into the wall, Anakin's vision turned red and he heard Maul's screams and pleading, but they didn't matter. All that mattered to Anakin were the hands that belonged to him as he wrapped them around Maul's throat.

He felt Maul scrapping at his hands, but Anakin just growled until he felt the hands starting to drop. Then Anakin twisted suddenly to the side and a sickening snap filled the room.

Without another word, Anakin let the body fall to the floor and walked towards the ship Obi-Wan had.


	3. Illuminated

**Part II of Shattered: Illuminated**

Anakin didn't speak when he watched Ahsoka's body burned. No one had argued with him when he demanded Ahsoka be buried like any Jedi.

Captain Rex stood on the other side of the room with Commander Cody. They had been the only clones allowed to come, considering they were the closest to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Padmè stood on either side of Anakin. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder that Anakin didn't bother to remove. Lux Bonteri stood next to Padmè with his head down and Anakin was sure the boy was crying. He knew there had been something going on between him and Ahsoka.

The Jedi council stood on the other side of Obi-Wan with the exception of Yoda, who was standing in front of Anakin.

It was a quiet funeral and, as soon as it was over, the room cleared out.

Anakin was the first to leave and on his way out no one dared to say anything to him. Except for Obi-Wan

As the master followed after his former apprentice through the halls, he tried to talk to Anakin.

"Anakin," he called out, as he found his friend storming down a deserted hall.

Anakin didn't stop when he heard The older man shout his name, he just kept walking.

"Anakin!"

The arm that wrapped around his forearm made him stop.

"What do you want, Obi-Wan," Anakin growled.

"Anakin," Kenobi began," I understand how you're feeling. I felt this way after Qui Gon too, but-"

"No," Anakin snapped, jerking his arm free," You didn't. You don't know what it's like to watch the person who you helped raise, mentor, befriend slip away. It's the Council's fault that she's dead! If they had believed she wasn't the murdered a few weeks ago! And here they will be soon, giving me more orders! Orders to get more people I care about killed!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said," You know that's not what they do. Sometimes people just get lost along the way. Blaming the Council for this will not make the pain go away or make it hurt any less, Anakin."

"Well they should be blamed," Anakin yelled,"Ahsoka would never had gone off on her own and Maul would have never picked her out as a target if the Council would have just believed she had nothing to do with the murder! They practically gave Ahsoka her sentence!"

Anakin turned to see the confusion and shock in his former Master's face.

"Anakin," he whispered," Surely you can't believe that!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at each other for a few moments before Anakin walked down the hall towards his dorm. And when he heard Obi-Wan shout his name again, he just kept walking.

"Ani, please talk to me."

Padmé Amidala looked at the scars that marked her husband's back.

Anakin Skywalker didn't need to roll over or even open his tightly shut eyes to know the concern in his wife's features for it was clear in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

He felt his wife's hand trace the scars that marked each time this war had separated them.

Anakin growled and rolled around, clamping his hand around Padmé's wrist as she traced over the now healing cut that ran diagonally from his shoulder blade to his rib cage.

"Don't touch it," he snarled.

"Anakin," Padmé said," Please let go. It hurts."

Anakin gasped quietly as he released his grip. Padmé rubbed her wrist to get the circulation back into it as she stared at her husband, who intensely watching the sheets.

Padmé placed a palm on her lovers cheek.

"Ani."

"Padmé," he whispered," I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to it's just the cut..."

Gently, she tipped his head up so he could look at her. His blue eyes seemed to swim as they watered up.

"Padmé..."

He didn't have to say anything because she knew exactly what he needed.

Padmé pulled Anakin in and held him as he sobbed. She had seen him cry only twice before. Once, when his mother had died. The second, was when they had thought Obi-Wan to be dead. They had both cried then and she could feel a few tears coming down her cheeks now.

Ahsoka was so young. She had had a life to look forward to. A good, long life probably. Padmé couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ahsoka and Lux could have started a life together. Maybe have child. Maybe one Padmé and Anakin could have been godparents for.

Padmé stroked Anakin's hair and kissed his forehead. Anakin pulled her closer and they stayed like this for the rest of the night, the sounds of sobbing and ragged breathing rocking them to sleep like a lullaby for a broken soul.


End file.
